When Darkness Calls
by Juliana Shay
Summary: When a series of murders throws Storybrooke into chaos, Emma finds herself in a race against time to find the killer all while dealing with her confusing emotions concerning a certain Mayor. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Emma's head throbbed at the base of her neck, sending tremors of pain in rhythm with her pulse. Her stomach twisted, and the white brick walls and wooden floors of the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret seemed to blur. She squeezed her eyes shut against the ceaseless waves of dizziness crashing over her. Migraines were nothing new—they had tormented her most of her life, but this was ridiculous.

Today's headache came from the vexing voice echoing from her phone. "Ms. Swan, you are the sheriff. I should not have to spell your job out for you. Why is it you insist on wasting your time on certain unsavory people?"

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Unsavory people?"

"Leroy's disturbance tonight."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It wasn't technically a disturbance."

While it was true Leroy indulged in another night of drinking, he was mostly harmless. Opinionated but harmless. Regina always did have a flare for the dramatic, especially when someone dared to insult her. _Her royal highness_ probably obsessed over it all evening, waiting until Emma relaxed to further wreck an already shitty day.

Emma sighed. "I drove him home. Hopefully, he's sleeping it off."

"It seems 'sleeping it off' has become a regular occurrence for him," Regina said, her tone cold, exact, like the blade of a knife. "Clearly, you have forgotten what your duties are to this town, sheriff."

"Regina—"

"We have laws against public inebriation, Ms. Swan. Perhaps a night in jail would do him good. There are consequences to one's actions." Regina continued, her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

Emma smirked at another one of life's ironies. Regina _would_ be familiar with consequences. She started to chuckle under her breath, but the ache in her head flashed hard and quick. _That damn migraine_. She rested her head in her hands and began to rub her temples, trying to massage away the ache. It lingered just like the irritating brunette on the other end of the line.

Emma poured herself a glass of water and took a sip. A wooden table, its surface peeling away, sat in the unused dining room, and she slumped into one of the chairs surrounding it. She rested one of her elbows on the edge of the table, then lowered her forehead into her palm and closed her eyes. Behind her lids, she imagined the beach, the water lapping at her feet as she walked on the soft sand. A vacation. Hell, after the month she had, she needed a vacation.

"Regina, I took care of Leroy. He's at home."

Regina's shrill voice exploded in Emma's ears, sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard."You will do more than—"

"He is at home, Regina." Emma interrupted. "He can sleep it off."

"I won't stand for this," Regina said, her voice dripping with scorn. "Henry was with me. One would think you'd want to keep him away from that type of behavior. Then again, you have no idea how to care for a child."

Emma's face burned, hands clenching into fists. Regina was on another power trip, poking her nose where it didn't belong. The vexing woman was the mayor, but since the curse had been broken, her status was more of a formality than anything. Emma pressed her finger against the bridge of her nose. _I will not let her bait me._

"I hardly think Leroy telling you to 'sod off' warrants a jail sentence." Emma lowered her voice in a mumble and added, "I'm surprised that's the only thing he said." She took a deep breath, controlling her emotions. "Is there anything else, _mayor_?"

Silence descended, heavy and thick as the fog collecting outside. "Emma…" A shy, hesitant voice replaced the mayor's harsh tone. "I…I'm sorry. I…I should not have said that."

Emma's head rose and her mouth fell open. Regina had apologized…to her…again. Those words, that action, revealed so much about Regina's transformation for the past year and a half. Regina fought the darkness that pulsed within her, the noir reflection of the 'evil queen.' She once told Emma that every day was a struggle, but with each victory, Emma found that someone actually *likable* emerged. But, damn it, even in spite of that, Regina could get under her skin as no other ever could. Emma narrowed her eyes. She wanted to reach through the phone and wrap her fingers around Regina's throat. Surely, that would ease this new disturbing need to assure the woman that everything was all right.

 _Damn it._

Emma bit her bottom lip. "It's okay. It's just been a long night and nerves are on edge. We could both use some rest. Give Henry a kiss for me?"

"Of course," Regina said, her words soft. "Perhaps you are right, rest would be welcome. I will talk with you in the morning. Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight," Emma said. She ended the call and placed her pocket.

She sighed and glanced at the plush futon against the far wall. Exhaustion clung to her body, digging into her slumped shoulders. Her eyes drooped, and the ache in her head intensified. The mattress seduced her with a red velvet blanket draped over it. Shit, she was tired. She walked to the futon, sinking into the cushion, a soft smile on her lips.

Suddenly, a piercing wail penetrated the room, followed by soft footsteps. Voices swirled and mixed with Mary Margaret's coos. Emma waited until the fog cleared from her head, and sat up.

"Emma?"

Emma stretched her arms, lacing her fingers and cracking her knuckles. The sound reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Neal, cracking his knuckles as he held her tight during the violent thunderstorms that would strike Portland. Emma had always been afraid of tornadoes, which was absurd—she never saw one. "Hi."

"Sorry, sweetie, Neal's hungry."

Emma glanced at the bundle in Mary Margaret's arms and frowned. Neal was named after her ex, Henry's father. This new baby was her mother's world and she found herself envying that fact. Emma had never known what it was like to grow up with parents that loved her. All her life, she thought she was abandoned. Unwanted. Forgotten. If she made the mistake of trusting someone, they vanished as if they never existed at all. Later, she found herself engulfed in Storybrooke and the madness within the small, quaint town. There, she found her parents never abandoned her. There, she found her son, one of the most important things in her life.

Emma found she had no clue on how to be a daughter or a mother. She still wasn't used to the idea of her former best friend actually being one of her parents. They could have been sisters in spite of her mother's dark hair. They shared the same full cheeks, high forehead and pointed chin. Not to mention the age issue—that brought a whole new level to 'all things strange and weird.'

She watched as Mary Margaret walked towards her. The baby was inconsolable, and his cries grew in pitch, and that really wasn't good for her headache.

She focused on Mary Margaret's face, gray with exhaustion, and the prominent dark circles under her eyes. Her mother wasn't sleeping, and by default, neither was Emma. "Could you hold him while I use the restroom?"

Emma stared at Neal as if he was a snake ready to strike. What could she do for his cries? Wasn't he hungry? She sighed and inclined her head. "Yes." Mary Margaret handed the baby over and hurried to the restroom. Holding Neal up, Emma regarded the baby at arm's length. "Hi, um… Neal." The baby's cry cut through Emma's temples. She closed her eyes to the bile boiling in her stomach. "Could you stop crying for just a second? C'mon, honey." Emma used the word 'honey' as it seemed to be one of Mary Margaret's favorite terms besides 'sweetheart' and 'sweetie.' Maybe something familiar would comfort him. Well, one could hope. She shook her head at her cluelessness and frowned.

The baby stared at her, seeming confused, his face running through a myriad of expressions. She tucked Neal against her chest and began humming. Small breaths escaped his lips, and he gazed upon her in baby wonderment.

She leaned her head back, and immediately that ear-splitting shriek filled the room. She groaned, snapping her eyes back to his wide ones. "Come on, Neal. Just this once?" A peaceful quiet settled around her and she mentally danced as his face relaxed. "Well, another disaster averted. Just in time too!"

Mary Margaret wandered inside, the edges of her lips quirking upward as she held out her hands for the baby. Emma handed him over to her mother without a word, slumber calling to her once more.

Emma's mother slumped down next to her, pulling her nightgown open. Neal latched on like a hungry shark, pausing periodically to breathe in contented sighs.

"You'd think the kid's starving," Emma said, leaning her head back.

Mary Margaret peered at her son, eyes misting over. "He certainly eats with vigor…just like his father." Both women sit in companionable silence for a time. Concerned eyes glanced at Emma. "You don't look well, sweetheart."

"Just another headache."

"And I woke you up. I…didn't realize. I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret said, her words escaping with an exhalation of air.

"It's okay. It's just a headache. Just another long shitty day."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret arched a disapproving eyebrow. "Language!"

"Ah sh— I mean sorry!" Emma inwardly winced.

Her phone vibrated and the display lit up. She sighed, thinking it was Regina. That woman always seemed to call at the most inconvenient times. She pulled it out and frowned when a number she didn't recognize flashed on the screen. "Emma Swan."

Heavy breaths greeted her on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked, leaning forward.

"One." A man's gravel-like voice echoed in her ears.

A chill crawled down Emma's spine. "Who's this?"

The phone went dead.

* * *

 _A.N. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Note: The story begins after the confrontation with Zelena._


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light seeped through the window, burning Regina's eyes. Rolling over, she checked the alarm clock. Her eyes widened. It was after eight!

Groaning, she shoved off the blankets and dashed to the bathroom. She hurried through the shower, brushed her teeth, and shook the fog from her head. Back in the bedroom, she dug through numerous garments inside the closet, ripping clothes from hangers. She peered at the clock again. _Unacceptable_! Emma would arrive at Granny's Diner in fifteen minutes, and if that vexing woman appeared first, there _would_ be hell to pay. Sheriff Swan may scoff at the idea of punctuality, but Regina Mills was _never_ late. She grabbed a pearl-colored blouse and a black skirt that hung just above her kneecaps and quickly dressed.

She could envision Emma glancing at the clock, wide lips curling into an insufferable smirk. Heat broiled Regina's insides, and she yearned to punch that smug expression off the sheriff's face. She sighed and squared her shoulders. There was still time—Emma _did_ have that bothersome habit of being late.

She dashed down the steps, pausing outside her son's bedroom, then tapped the door with her fingertips. "Henry, dear, are you up?"

Silence.

She twisted the doorknob, pushed open the door, and slipped inside. Clasping her silk collar, she scanned the room. Sunlight leaked through the lone window, casting streams of light along the blue and yellow wallpaper. She glanced toward the empty bed, frowning at the mess of sheets and the wrinkled comforter. When her eyes found the comics strewn on top of the cherry wood dresser, she flattened her lips.

Regina could not abide messes.

"Henry!" Her voice bounced off the walls. "We have less than ten minutes to leave!"

Silence.

Regina hurried down the steps and into the living room. She scanned the lavish area, eyes sweeping over the large leather couches and chairs. Low murmurs echoed from the huge television mounted on the wall. An animated sponge danced across the screen, its voice grating her already frazzled nerves. She hated that show, yet her son enjoyed it. Henry must have been watching cartoons, oblivious to her shouts.

"Henry, Emma will be waiting! We have less than 5 minutes to get out the door."

Silence.

Sweat prickled her underarms and dripped down her back. Spinning on her heels, she bolted up the stairs. She would check his room—she might have missed him earlier. How was she going to get him dressed and out the door in less than ten—no eight minutes? Unacceptable.

She burst into his bedroom, the door banging into the wall. Empty. She froze, blinking rapidly.

"Henry!" Her shout echoed through the mansion.

Silence.

Something was not right. Henry _always_ responded to her calls.

An ominous sensation pummeled Regina's senses, a chill that seeped into her skin and rushed through her veins. Dark imaginings filled her head, entwining themselves into reality like an insidious spider web. She blinked, trying to claw her way back to what resembled control. The last time her instincts had flared with such intensity, Pan's minions stole the only thing that mattered in her miserable existence. Her son.

Memories of Henry's kidnapping taunted her in an endless loop.

She remembered the way Henry flinched when a man in a tan jacket dug thick fingers into his upper arm, dragging him to the dock's edge. When she had peered closer, she saw it was Greg who held Henry's shoulder like a vice. Regina bore the blame of her son's brief captivity. She had murdered Greg's father when the boy was a child. He returned to exact his revenge, and her son paid the price.

Regina's heartbeat hammered in her chest. This was foolish! That man had died in Neverland. He could not hurt them anymore. Still, the images continued to crash into her, forcing the air from her lungs.

Her son's ashen face, his wide hazel eyes that pleading as Greg shoved him into an emerald vortex. The way his lips screamed the only name that mattered. _Mom_.

Her breaths became rapid, shallow. Every molecule in her body turned to ice.

Regina had been too weak…to slow…she had not been able to save her son from that monster, and she lost him. She always lost the ones she loved. She should have known fate would not allow any form of happiness for one such as her. Her own mother had ripped the heart out of the only man she had ever loved. Regina would never forget the frenzied expression on her mother's face as Daniel crumbled to the ground. She had not been able to save him. She had not been able to save Henry. She would fail her son. She would lose him again. It was her curse.

Heat flushed her skin and sweat prickled her underarms and down her back.

Regina remembered clutching one of her son's T-shirts, sobbing uncontrollably after Emma's yellow bug left the town line a year ago. She had to walk out of her son's life to save him. To save them all. Her mother's laughter rung in the back of her mind. _You foolish child, you couldn't even save yourself. Look how they thanked you—you were left behind._

Regina's mouth dried. She couldn't swallow.

"No!" She bit her lip hard, metallic liquid filling her mouth. She would not let the fear get the better of her. She closed her eyes, forced air passed her clogged throat and into her lungs, focusing on expelling it. She opened her eyes and flexed her fingers, trying to ease the tension holding her muscles taut.

 _Move_.

She stiffly walked towards the door, and the strange sensations struck her hard again. It felt as if she locked herself with a crowd of scorpions.

Her phone. Regina would have to call Emma. Her heart thumped loud in her ears. What would Emma say? She would blame Regina. They had finally come to an arrangement where Regina could spend time with Henry, and those visits meant everything. She even found herself developing a tentative friendship with Emma, but if Emma found out Henry was missing…Regina shook her head, willing the thought away.

"Henry!" She raced down the steps, phone to her ear.

Emma answered on the third ring. "Swan."

Regina thinned her lips. The heels of her shoes clapped against the hardwood floors, reverberating through the entire lower floor. She walked into the living room, hands pressing against the top of the couch.

"Emma, it's Regina." She said in a tight voice.

"Regina? Hi. Everything okay?"

"I—"

"Hi, mom," Henry said, glancing up at her, shooting Regina that amazing smile that lit up his hazel eyes. Already dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an avengers t-shirt, he sat in front of the television.

"Regina? Hello?" Emma's husky voice rang in her ears.

"One moment, please."

Regina muted the phone. "Henry, where have you been?"

"Regina…" Emma said.

His brows furrowed. "Been? I've been here?"

"I was calling for you earlier…" Regina said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, I had left the iPad in the car."

"Regina! What's going on?" Emma's voice barked in the speakers.

"Ah, Emma." Regina squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I am pleased to see that you are awake. I assume you will actually be on time, today?"

A pause. "Look…is that all? You just called to check up on me?"

Regina's breathing became more steady. "Yes. I had no desire to wait in a place filled with people that have nothing better to do with their lives then stare at me."

"And whose fault is that?"

Regina relaxed her shoulders. "I have no clue what you are referring to, Ms. Swan. Please make sure you are on time for once."

Without waiting for a response, Regina ended the call.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this._

 _Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stifled a yawn while staring at the door to Granny's Diner. She rubbed the dark circles ringing her eyes and cringed. With everyone's preoccupation with zombies these days, she counted her blessings that no one mistook her for one. People seemed plenty trigger happy—thanks to Zelena.

She looked at her watch. Late again. She had slept through the shriek of the alarm clock, waking up half an hour late. Then her cell phone had vibrated on the end table. It was another one of Regina's annoying calls. She sighed. Her neck ached with pressure, the tension of another night's interruption from Neal's cries that still rang in her ear, reminding her of a patrol car's siren. That baby's wails ripped through the wall! She loved her little brother, but something had to give. Soon.

Another yawn slipped past her lips. "I just _had_ to suggest meeting for breakfast," Emma grumbled.

She glanced over her shoulders, eyes following the line of cars parked along the street and spotted Regina's Mercedes in its usual spot. The one in front of the diner. Regina always did get the best spots. It astounded Emma how a parking lot could be completely full, but one spot would remain open as if reserved. Regina Mills took entitlement to a whole new level, and the town people let her. Emma inwardly rolled her eyes—people _still_ bent to the Mayor's will.

She bit her lip and reached for the handle. _Oh well, better get this over with_.

She peered through the window, seeking out the familiar forms of Regina and Henry. She smirked, imagining Regina's perfectly manicured fingernails clicking the table while glaring at the entrance. Emma shrugged her shoulders and strolled inside. Regina should be used to her being late.

As usual, the Diner was packed with people. Some had been lifelong residents of this damnable town, while others had the misfortune of joining after Regina and Mary Margaret were forced to cast another curse. Emma pursed her lips. All considered, these new residents of Storybrooke got the better end of the deal. The enchanted forest might be nice to visit, but she preferred air conditioning and indoor plumbing .

The familiar scents of bacon assaulted her senses, and her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Mom!" Henry's voice rose above the rumble and laughter of conversation.

"Hey, kid," Emma smiled, bending down to wrap her arms around her son.

"Late as always," Regina said, pointing her chin at a clock hanging on the wall.

Regina turned her head, her gaze capturing Emma's. Emma's lips lightly parted. Regina leaned back, and Emma couldn't help but notice her high cheekbones, smooth olive skin and amazing chocolate eyes that dominated her face and a flood of ebony hair that cascaded around her shoulders. Emotions swelled with warmth, tingling throughout her body.

Emma blinked. _What the hell?_ She rubbed at her eyes as if shrugging off those strange thoughts. Exhaustion. Fatigue had muddled her brain into a haze of confusion. She yawned. "Well, you know me. Always keeping up appearances."

Regina exhaled through disapproving lips. "No doubt."

Ruby walked towards them, hips swaying left to right. She carried a steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream. "Morning, Emma."

"Let me guess, cinnamon?" Regina's lips curved upwards. "You and Henry, both. While normal people drink coffee, you have…that." Regina shook her head. "You are interesting, my dear."

Emma's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Well, anything to keep you entertained."

Ruby set the cup before Emma. "Wow, you look…"

"Hello to you, too, Red," Emma muttered, squinting at the bright light flooding the room.

Ruby glanced at Regina and smirked. "Mayor keeping you up late again?"

Emma glanced at Regina. The mayor's head tilted to the side, eyes narrowed as if poor Ruby was an ant that needed to be crushed. She had the eyes of a huntress _._ She kept staring at Red as if daring her to utter another word. Emma winced. _Wow, Regina can melt glass with that look._

Regina's gaze turned to the Sheriff. Warring emotions passed over her face, and her voice took a cautious undertone. "Emma, you do seem as if you could do with some sleep." Her eyes softened. "Is everything alright?"

Emma sighed and inclined her head. "Just a late night."

"Did the fearless captain pay you a visit then?" Ruby waggled her brows. "Don't think I haven't noticed how much time you two spend together."

Emma bit back a groan. She had to admit, Killian was handsome. Tall with dark hair and smoldering, sapphire eyes. From the beginning, the attraction between them was undeniable. But, he was trouble, and she had her fair share of trouble. Emma would _not_ become another one of his conquests. Still, he had risked his life when Henry was abducted and stolen away to Neverland.

"Emma?" Ruby's voice interrupted Emma's musings.

"Um, nothing like that." Emma sighed. "Just another night with a newborn."

"Mom, did you look at the apartment listings?" Henry asked. "I really want to stay in Storybrooke, and we'd need our own place."

Heat licked Emma's face. She hadn't mentioned leaving, and by the expressions on everyone's face, they had expected Emma and Henry would stay. She was the sheriff. Didn't her position announce her intentions? "Yeah I know, kiddo. But haven't had the time to search."

"Perhaps you should." Regina inclined her head to the side. "Your home seems crowded."

Emma pressed her fingers against her temple. Damned headache _._ "Mary Margaret could use the help."

"Does she not have David?" Regina asked dryly. "I would think he is more than capable. This way, the baby would not affect your sleeping patterns."

Emma slowly raised her head and crossed her arms. "Is the term 'help' really that alien a concept for you?"

"I was just expressing my concern," Regina said.

"Concern? No, that was not concern. It was you giving unwanted advice." Emma's voice carried a dangerous undertone. "Again."

A ringing noise filled the air, announcing another customer. "Oh look! I'll talk to you two ladies later," Ruby said, turning towards the door and bolting towards Archie.

"Well, I'm sorry I cared." Regina's voice dropped to a low octave. "Rest assured, it shall not happen again.

"Good," Emma growled.

An awkward quiet descended around the table. Emma wanted to forgo the entire breakfast, take Henry and leave. Regina was adept at getting under Emma's skin. Was it a game to her? See how long it would take for the good Sheriff to explode? Emma's gaze locked with Regina's. Neither of them was compelled to speak or move, even after a full minute of total silence. Emma recognized Regina's hard expression and rigid stance for what it was, and hell would freeze over before Emma broke eye contact first.

Regina looked away. She pushed bits of egg around her plate without taking a bite.

Emma's lips turned downward. "I don't see why my _sleeping patterns_ bother you anyways."

"I worry about Henry, dear." A slow smile quirked on her lips. A fake smile. The type of smile reserved for the general public. "Obviously, if the baby is keeping you up, he is keeping Henry up."

Emma hesitated. Her body felt taut, like a live wire, but the tension began to ease as realization dawned. She hated to admit it, but Regina was right. Emma exhaled through tight lips. "Look—"

"Moms!" Henry smacked the table with his palm, rattling the dishes. "Can't you go one day without arguing? Just one day?"

Both sets of eyes snapped to him.

"Just one morning. It's all I ask." He said, lowering his head. "A few hours?"

Both women deflated, a matching hue of pink coloring their cheeks. Henry was right, and perhaps exhaustion heightened Emma's emotions. Emma prided herself in her ability to keep a calm demeanor. Anything could happen in her line of work, and she had to stay in control, lest she allowed her feelings to influence her decisions. Normal people made mistakes and the consequences normally affected only them. When Emma had an error in judgment, the repercussions could be life threatening. Yet, here she was, losing it in front of Regina and Henry.

Emma glanced up, biting her lip. "I…I'm sorry, Regina." Emma bit out each word as if swallowing glass. "You are right. I really should find a different place for Henry's sake."

Regina's fiddled with her sleeves, eyes widening slightly like she was in shock by Emma's words. "I…I only want what is best for him."

"I know. I shouldn't have attacked you. I guess the lack of sleep really has gotten to me," Emma said.

"That is understandable. Exhaustion can cause one to behave in ways they normally would not."

"So, is it over? Can we have breakfast, now?" Henry asked, eyes moving from Emma to Regina.

"Yes, dear. I am sorry we made you so uncomfortable." Regina said, her fingers brushing through Henry's chestnut hair.

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah."

"It's okay. I just wish we could act like a normal family." Henry said, clutching the collar of his shirt.

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Well, there isn't anything normal about us."

Regina snorted. Dark strands of hair spilled over her eyes, and Emma fought the sudden urge to brush run her fingertips through the ebony locks. _Jesus, what is wrong with me?_ A few moments before, she wanted to strangle the woman. Now, she wanted to play with her hair?

"No one would doubt that, dear," Regina said.

Emma managed to hold back the snarky comment that threatened to spill from her lips; instead, she rolled her shoulders, trying to draw the tension away from taut muscles. She glanced at Henry, and her chest tightened at his downcast eyes. This relationship with Regina meant a lot to the kid.

In the beginning, Regina and Emma had been bitter enemies—hell, Regina had tried to kill her. Or, put her in some type of coma. She wasn't sure which was worse. After the curse, though, Emma had watched this powerful woman crumble…give up. Regina had power, so much power, but it brought her no joy. Regina once told Emma her heart was stone before Henry came, and she felt nothing when her actions hurt others. She cared for nothing but her righteous rage. But, when Regina spread her vengeance over the citizens of the Enchanted Forest, taking enormous pleasure in Emma's parent's anguish, her life became a monotonous blur. Only emptiness and loss remained, along with a sliver of boredom. Perhaps, Regina hadn't known what kind of role Henry would have in her life. Either way, Henry became everything to her. When the first curse lifted, and Regina lost him, something seemed to die in her. Emma remembered standing outside the mansion, freezing at the dead cast of Regina's eyes. The fight died in the 'evil queen' as soon as Henry walked away from her. Emma will never forget that dull, lifeless cast on Regina's face.

She shook her head, shying away from those darker times. Emma's stomach churned. These fights between Regina and her affected Henry. Emma would make it work, she would find a way to find some common ground with Regina. She'd do it for the kid.

"So, did you sleep well last night, Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it was satisfactory," Regina said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Least one of us did," Emma muttered under her breath, then sighed. She didn't want to go down this road again. "So, other than the incident with Leroy, did you two do anything interesting?"

"Nah, mom," Henry said. "We just watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"Well, you know, I can't quite remember," Regina said, brows scrunched up.

"That's because you fell asleep at the start of it," Henry smirked. "Only that weird phone call woke you up."

"Weird phone call?" Emma asked.

"Just some child's idea of amusement," Regina said, lifting her shoulders and letting them drop. "A prank."

"Oh, what kind of prank?" Emma asked, the edges of her eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Well," Regina said, "It was nothing. Some boy just called and spoke one word." Regina's pressed her finger on her upper lip. "Just said 'one.'"

Emma's shivered as a chilling wave passed over her. "Looks like we had the same prank." She glanced out the window, noticing the sunlight dimming from the storm clouds that had rolled in earlier. "That is odd."

* * *

A.N: I meant to post this earlier, but got sick with some virus. Anyways, I'd like to thank all the new followers and favorites, especially the reviews. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stared up at the ceiling, her tangled thoughts caught in an infinite loop. The crickets chirping outside her window and the breaths she exhaled amplified inside her ears, forming a background for her racing mind. She groaned. Sleep would not come easily this night.

It had been two days without Henry. Two days since she left Henry with Emma. With his absence, the nights and days blurred into an empty void—that hollow ache deep within her chest. She always kept herself busy when he stayed with Emma, distracting herself with work.

How did she survive a year like this?

Zelena. The challenge of Zelena had served as a distraction.

Moonlight filtered into her bedroom, highlighting the walls and dresser. She turned, facing the window and the light. It went dim, most likely another cloud blocking the illumination. She closed her eyes, praying for a rest that never came.

Her mind strayed back to Emma and Henry. At least her appointment—no breakfast—with Emma had passed with no further incidents, and that was fine with her. She grew weary of the ceaseless bickering. She remembered how Emma's close proximity had twisted her emotions between calm, to enraged, and to deeply insecure. At times, she couldn't seem to _think_ in her presence.

Regina had learned much during her life. She had learned how to remain cool in the face of any situation; to not fall victim to her heated passions. Empath was weakness and must be restrained. _Love is a weakness._

Rage was the only sensation she afforded herself. It sunk into the dark magic, rushing within her veins, erupting from her lungs. It was like quicksilver rushing through her limbs. It was… alive.

Her mind drew back to her youth where emotions overwhelmed her. The days that everything she felt stumbled gracelessly from her lips. The days she believed in trust. She learned the hard way trust was weakness.

She learned to hide her emotions with righteous rage, trap the innocent and naïve girl that was once Regina Mills and place her in a cage, walled up and stuck in the dark recesses of her soul. Well, until Henry came into her life. He burned brightly in her chest, a sign that she was not broken. Damaged, but still standing. She could love again.

Regina visibly shook her head. She fought so hard for control only to have Emma Swan thoroughly plunge her into a chaotic mess.

Why was this so hard? Emma had already agreed to a mutually beneficial arrangement with where they would each have custody of their son, but a misspoken word or rash action could crack the fragile ice that bridged the two of them together. The easiest solution was to limit contact. There was no need to see Emma frequently. They could be acquaintances, and leave it at that.

Regina's heart slid into her stomach. She flattened her lips. Why should she care if she saw Emma? She didn't. At least, that is what she told herself.

She had no memory of exiting the bedroom, but suddenly, she was in the living room. Eyes unmoving, she shuffled to a lamp on the side of the leather sofa and switched it on. A faint light lit the space. She weaved around the sofa, and past another cherry end table, which held another small lamp. A grand piano stood on the far side of the room, its lid shining with a pale gleam. Trailing her fingers across its casing, she opened it to reveal the beautiful ivory keys. A sense of calm blossomed within her as sat down on the bench.

The piano had been a recent addition after Tinker Bell suggested she find a hobby. She snorted, rolling her eyes at the memory. The nerve of that woman, always intruding…always meddling.

Regina argued with Tinker Bell almost as much as Emma. She shook her head, a whimsical smile lifting her lips. Even after telling that infuriating, smug fairy to take her foolish nonsense and whisk herself back to Neverland, Tinker Bell still had the audacity to challenge her. No one else had ever been so bold—well except Emma, but that was an entirely different issue.

She inhaled, the scent of ivory and wood settling her senses.

When she was young, before she let her misguided vengeance engulf her, she had sought solace in her music. She would spend hours lost in the melody, closing her eyes, her body swaying to the harmony. Music was her sanctuary, the place she ran to when she wanted to forget her mother, Cora. A place that shielded her from Cora's critical gaze and sharp words.

Music never condemned her.

Music never demanded perfection.

A vivid flashback of her father crept into her head. She missed the way he stood with his arm propped against the doorway, gazing at her with such pride in his eyes. His eyes that loved her. After all these years, she could still hear his voice. _I only wish for your happiness, my dear. Just be happy._

She smiled at the memory, yearning for her father this night.

The keys were smooth under her long fingertips. She played the first few bars of a song long forgotten, the rich reverberation of the tuned piano caressing her.

More memories slammed into her and her hands faltered. Cora had tried to take the enjoyment out of everything Regina loved. She had an unhealthy obsession with anything that could increase the family's status and drilled Regina for hours. The lessons and training in piano were no different. She would stand behind Regina with her hands behind her back and that flat expression on her lips.

Cora never encouraged her. Nothing Regina did was good enough— _she_ was never good enough. She heard her mother's callous voice. It surrounded her and her stomach lurched. _You were ever the disappointment, Regina._

Regina blinked.

Must her mother always invade her thoughts?

She closed her eyes, and a force seemed to take possession of her fingers. It had always been this way, when the music gripped her, control vanished. She had learned to surrender herself to the urge long ago. The tempo built in strength and the world vanished as the music swept everything away in a strong, fast moving maelstrom.

Someone gasped behind her and Regina jumped

"You—I had no idea you could play!" Tinker Bell said, her voice a breathless whisper. "I mean…play like that!"

Regina's body twitched at the interruption as she stared holes into Tinker Bell's head. She took a deep breath, allowing the anger to seep out of her.

"Most people knock," Regina said dryly. "I see you let yourself in. Obviously, you need a lesson in manners."

"Forgive me, oh dark mistress. Please don't aim your wrath my way."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Tinker Bell regarded her, her right index finger pressed against her chin. "Oh, just wanted to know if you've seen Robin? How is he?"

Regina raised an eyebrow "As far as I know, he is fine. Just like he was when you asked the other day. And the day before that."

"Well, I just worry about him being all alone in that forest he camps in without a nice woman to—"

"You can put your worries to rest." Pinching her lips together, Regina nodded towards the door. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going to retire for the night. You can see yourself out."

Undeterred, Tinker Bell crossed her arms. "I saw you two together the other day."

"So stalking has become another one of your annoying habits?"

"Stalking?" A flash of amusement crossed Tinker Bell's face. "I saw you at Granny's holding hands! Anyone could see that!"

Regina began to shake her head but sighed. "Yes, I spent a nice evening with Robin."

"Oh? That's awesome! You got to tell me all about it!" Tinker Bell said, practically jumping up and down. "Oh, you have the most adorable blush right now."

Regina's face burned, and she knew her face was as red as one of her vibrant apples laying on the kitchen counter. She narrowed her eyes. "I will do no such thing."

Tinker Bell's wide eyes glanced around the room. "Come on, Regina! And, what about this hidden talent of yours? You can't just play like that and expect me to forget it!"

"No. No one knows and I would like to keep it that way."

"Seriously, Regina? Seriously?"

"You will tell no one."

Tinker Bell's face dropped as if Regina had killed several of her puppies. _That foolish girl!_ That dejected expression did not fool Regina. She knew Tinker Bell would not let the matter drop.

"Fine. About Robin." Regina said, inclining an eyebrow. "As for the other, this is between us. I trust you will keep it our secret."

Tinker Bell bit her lip, scrunching her eyebrows together as if considering the matter. She glanced at Regina, her smile bright enough to melt the thickest of ice cubes. "Yes! Yes!"

A soft smile set on Regina's lips as she reflected upon Robin Hood. He was certainly full of himself but there was something about him….

Charisma, passion, sensuality…a knack for causing a pleasant buzz to flow through her. He calmed her, yet excited her at the same time. His mouth struck a fire inside a place long dormant. She would burn from that flame with arms wide open.

"Well, I can tell you…" Regina rolled her eyes at the attentive glow in Tinker Bell's eyes. "that he is a good man who cares about the people he protects."

"Regina! What the—"

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

Robin stood outside, silhouetted in the bright light of an unveiled moon. His eyes, fierce like sapphire flames. His burning stare traveled down to her lips before he turned his gaze towards Tinker Bell. Regina's skin tingled with warmth.

"Hello, ladies," Robin said. "I hope I am not intruding."

"No, you used the proper method of making one's presence known." Regina glanced at Tinker Bell and frowned. "Unlike some people…"

"Hi, Robin! I—I was just leaving!" At Tinker Bell's delighted grin, Regina's shoulders stiffened. _That damnable fairy._ Tinker Bell would ensure the whole town knew about Robin's visit.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, "I don't want—"

"Oh, please…intrude by all means." Tinker Bell said, her voice rising as she bolted out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Regina!"

"Lovely," Regina muttered under her breath.

She turned to Robin and her breath hitched. Robin stared at her. His gaze inflamed her skin, shooting through her veins. She shivered. "I—"

"I wanted to see you," he said, his voice low and husky.

Time crawled to a halt. Her breathing hastened. It took all her strength to not drop everything and bolt from her home. What did Robin see in her? She was broken…damaged. No one could love one such as her. Her own mother rejected her, and that wound festered in a place that would never heal.

Was it a trick? His wife was dead because of her. He should hate her!

Under that throb of pain, dark energy rose within her. Hot. A raw sensation.

Her mother's twisted laughter rang in her head. _Love is a lie, Regina. Will you ever learn?_

She took a deep breath, willing the power to simmer to embers.

"Regina?" Robin said, his brows furrowed.

He reached for her hand, and she stared at it a moment before taking it into her own.

The fairy's irrational imagination conjured Robin as being Regina's soulmate. But, there was a connection between them, and she was drawn to him. He allowed her to spend time with his son. If she was a game to him, she wouldn't be allowed near his child. She'd trust him this once. He would not hurt her.

She swallowed, her throat dry.

"You wanted to see me? Well, here I am." Regina said, looking away. Realizing he was still outside, she stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?"

As soon as the door shut, Robin's warm lips were on hers. "I have wanted to do that all day." He growled, his rough timbre resonated deep inside her. "All I have thought about is you." He nibbled on her bottom lip. "The taste of you."

She gasped when his tongue invaded her mouth. She leaned into him, moaning, tasting some sort of alcoholic beverage, wondering what he had been drinking.

She felt…safe...secure.

Her back crashed against the door frame and his lips attacked her neck. She curled her fingers into his shoulders, clinging to him and pulling him closer.

He leaned back, touching her with his eyes. Those eyes, hard and gentle at the same time.

"I just wanted to—" he whispered, shaking his head.

"Maybe, it's past time for thinking." She reached for his head, bringing his mouth back to hers. She just wanted to feel something besides the emptiness. She just wanted to feel…

###

The next day, Regina stood outside the police station. She reached for the door handle when the door burst open. She jerked back, her pulse spiking. She took a moment to collect herself and glared at the person responsible for her increased heart rate.

Emma Swan stood on the threshold, frozen as if her shoes were cemented to the pavement. Unruly blond hair cascaded past her shoulders, damp like she'd stepped out of the shower. She stared up at Regina, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Then she blinked as if snapping herself out of some trance.

"Emma," Regina said, her heart racing like an unbridled horse. "It seems you are punctual for once."

Regina watched Emma tucked stray strands of golden hair behind her right ear. Emma's fingers were long, her nails short, and Regina had a strong memory of them tangled with her own that night she had thrown everyone into the Enchanted Forest to save them from Peter Pan's curse, knowing she would never see her son again. Or Emma.

Regina gazed at her empty hands and hated that memory. It left her longing and empty; and if Emma had looked closely enough, she'd have seen Regina clenching her hands tightly, her eyes burning with such…need. This terrified her. Since when did she feel anything for Emma Swan?

Since when did she need anyone? She cared only for Henry.

"Um—hi," Emma said, her words tripping over themselves. "Thanks for doing this."

Emma had approached Regina that morning with a missing person report. Rose Amber, a part-time cashier at the Marine Market had gone missing. Rose lived near the docks but never ventured out much. Emma and her deputies did a search, but they never found Rose or her body. People did not just disappear in Storybrooke. Zelena had warped the townspeople into those ridiculous flying monkeys so Emma wanted to know if Rose could be trapped somewhere, unable to call for help. Perhaps the magic had not freed her when Zelena was captured?

Regina smirked. Emma's stammering amused her. "Of course, dear. I take it Zelena is not in a talkative mood?"

"Nope," Emma said in a quiet voice. "You know I wouldn't have bothered you with this if I had any other choice." Emma glanced away. "I know you didn't want to see her. I won't leave you alone with her."

Regina sighed. So true. She had no desire to be in the same room with Zelena. _Her sister._ When had life become so insane and surreal? First, her mother returned to finish the work she had started, the complete corruption of Regina. She had lost Henry and resigned herself to the fact she would never lay her eyes on his sweet face. He came back but couldn't remember her. He regained his memories, but she'd never forget his blank expression. And then, her sister tore into her world like a vortex, unrestrained and destructive. Regina flattened her lips and pressed a finger to her forehead; this situation cast her brain adrift into a sea clouded with confusion. She struggled to stay afloat.

Zelena spent most of her life in an irrational vendetta against Regina; for the sin of having a mother. _Foolish insipid child_. Of all the things to be jealous of, Cora was not one of them. Zelena would never take responsibility for her actions, her envy causing her to spiral into madness.

 _Maybe insanity runs in the family_?

A surge of pain welled up inside her. Her arms hung at her sides, body slack. Her family had caused so much damage. Henry had it on both sides. His father's side and Regina's. She wasn't even blood. She would bring Henry nothing but death and anguish—Emma should take him back to Boston. Away from her before her cursed existence could infect another life.

 _I am a disease._

Her lips trembled, and Emma's hands hesitantly brushed against her arm. Her body tingled where Emma touched her. Regina recoiled, stepped back. The constant ache in her chest was made worse by that dejected expression.

 _I hurt everyone I touch._

Emma took a deep breath before speaking. "I swear I will stay with you the entire time." She stretched her her hand out but dropped it to her side.

Regina's face went slack and her voice dull. "Let's just get this over with."

She squared her shoulders. Zelena would make a suitable distraction once more.

* * *

A.N. I just wanted to point out that this is Swanqueen but I also wanted to establish a relationship with Robin at first.

I'd also like to thank all the new favorites and follows and reviews. It means alot. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. We've been sick so I might have been under the influence when I wrote this.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma pushed the door and held it open with her hand. Regina paused, glanced at the door and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Emma smirked. "What? Nothing wrong with being polite."

"Polite? We should mark this rare occasion on a calendar," Regina said, her heels clicking on the concrete floor as she stalked down the hall towards the two cells.

Emma chuckled and stepped inside. Dim light filtered in from the window blinds and fluorescent light bulbs at the ceiling, casting shadows across the brick walls.

"Sheriff," her deputy, Sean Collins, looked up from his desk. His lips curled into a brilliant grin. "Mayor."

There was something about Sean that set Emma on edge. She had not liked him since their first encounter, despite his magnetic personality. She prided herself in her ability to read people by observing facial expressions, voice inflection and body language. It was a talent she'd developed when she was a child, bouncing from one foster home to another. Her years as a bounty hunter further sharpened that skill. Something as simple as a facial tic could betray someone's intentions. But, Sean…he showed nothing. Every movement he made seemed planned, every expression precise. He had somehow managed to charm the town with his sapphire eyes and lopsided smile, drawing people to him. Every word out of his mouth oozed charisma.

Emma seemed to be the only person in Storybrooke immune to his charms. She couldn't stand the asshole.

"We're here to see the prisoner," she snapped, her voice sounding harsher than she meant.

"She's been quiet all morning," Sean said, shrugging.

"It must be the company," Regina mumbled under her breath.

Emma noticed the scowl that flashed across his face after Regina walked past. She lifted an eyebrow. _So, there are cracks in his facade_. She filed that thought away. It would be useful to remember the next time Sean attempted to demean her. Oh, he'd never admit to it, but he always seemed to wait until her father was present before making some condescending remark masked as a helpful observation.

Emma hurried up to Regina. "You should have seen the look he gave you," she whispered into Regina's ears. "Poor guy. Be nice to the staff." She smirked, showing that she herself would rather be anything but nice.

Regina's shoulders stiffened. "Maybe you should hire someone more competent." She twisted her shoulder out of Emma's grip and continued towards her sister.

Harsh voices from down the hall reached her keen ear and she realized Regina had reached the cells before her. She quickened her pace.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Zelena asked, wrapping a gray, fleece blanket tight around her shoulders. "Go preach your self-righteous ideals to someone who cares. You bore me."

Even though the interrogation had just started, Emma already wanted to duct tape Zelena's mouth shut.

"A girl is missing," Regina said, her tone low. "What have you done with her?"

"I haven't the faintest clue what you're going on about." Zelena's wild gaze darted from Regina to Emma. "Oh, how adorable." Her face twisted in savage glee. " _You_ got nowhere, so you send for my dear sister and she comes running. Tell me, how long did it take to teach her how to fetch just like a cute little puppy. Pathetic."

"We—"

Zelena turned towards Emma, an eyebrow arched. "And you, _savior_. I'm surprised you didn't just run to mummy or daddy, instead."

Emma glared holes through Zelena, wishing she could reach through those bars… She had always been self-conscious about her role as sheriff. She was Snow White's daughter and the savior of Storybrooke. Hell, she looked younger than her age of thirty-one, causing many to overlook her. She had learned a direct, hard stare and a confident bearing could subdue even the strongest of men…or women. Her intensity and stubborn determination had earned her the respect of those she worked with, but Zelena's words rang in her head, targeting her insecurities with stunning precision.

 _I'm surprised you didn't run to mummy and daddy._

Had people respected her only because she was the child of Snow White and Prince Charming? If she had been anyone else, would she have received the same consideration? She was nothing without the influence of her parents or the title of savior.

 _No_. That couldn't be right—she had been the Sheriff even before the first curse was broken. Yet, lingering doubts murmured in the deep recesses of her brain.

She felt eyes on her back, watching her…judging her. Sweat clung to her brow.

"Look—" Emma began.

"Emma…" Regina's soothing voice wrapped around her. "Let me handle _her_."

"Oh, yes, Emma, run along," Zelena said with a nasty twinkle in her eye. "I'm sure the dimwitted idiot in the other room can keep you company." Her lower lip extended just slightly past the top. "Such a waste. He would have made a fine pet."

Emma closed her eyes briefly. She wanted to crash through the jail cell, slam Zelena against the wall, and shut her damned mouth. But, she kept silent.

Besides, they still needed the witch to talk.

"Zelena," Regina said through clenched teeth. "A woman has been reported missing. Could someone still be trapped in your…" She pursed her lips as if searching for the proper definition. "twisted little freak show?"

Zelena shrugged, eyes lifting skyward. "There were so many. Did you keep track of all those poor, innocent people you tortured? The children you made orphans? Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

Regina's facial features remained flawless. A slight tremor in her right hand was the only hint Zelena had affected her.

Emma bit her lip. She walked towards the window and peered out the blinds. She needed something to do to keep herself occupied. Anything. She hated feeling this helpless. It was her fault Regina had to deal with her sister again—the sister who tried to kill her. It was Emma's fault because she couldn't get Zelena to talk. She had failed, and Regina was left to pick up the pieces.

"That was in the past Zelena. I chose to seek redemption for my actions."

Sardonic laughter reverberated the room. "You think these people will forgive you? You think they will accept you after what you've done? Rumpelstiltskin was a fool for choosing you!"

"I pity you, Zelena. You will never allow yourself to know what it is like to have a family…to have someone to care for. You will never know what it is like to have someone love you. You have…nothing," Regina said, shaking her head. "That has always been your issue."

Zelena leaped to her feet, eyes flashing. With a shriek ripping from her lips, she hurled herself against the bars of her prison like a wrecking ball. Emma worried that Zelena would dig a trench within the small enclosure when she began pacing.

Regina stepped back, staring impassively at her maddened sister. "Are you quite finished?"

"How dare you talk to me like that! You have always been a spoiled little princess. You got everything you ever wanted, while I was discarded and abandoned!" Zelena twisted around to face Regina. "One day, you'll get what's coming to you!"

Emma couldn't help herself. She tried to cover her mouth, but words tumbled out. "And there she goes again. Zero to crazy in seconds."

Regina squinted and frowned, plainly unamused by Emma's comment before she turned back to Zelena. Her voice became deadly quiet. "Please. We have already been over this. Your obsession over my life is irrational. Get over yourself. It's over. Move on." She gave Zelena an unrelenting, hard stare. "You have a choice. You can cooperate and help us find this girl. Or, we can give you over to Rumpelstiltskin."

Zelena blanched and scooted backward, thumping against the wall. "I…swear I don't know who you are talking about. My magic is gone. She'd have returned to her true form if I had turned this person."

An itching sensation flooded Emma's mind. All her life a six sense pulsed within her, a tingling that would spread along her skin when someone lied or something wasn't right. It felt like needles pricked her scalp. Tilting her head downward and frowning, she stared at the navy blue sofa underneath the window. Zelena wasn't lying. Yet, something was terribly wrong.

Regina snorted and looked away contemptuously. "Unless you sent her out of Storybrooke…"

Zelena shook her head. "I sent no one else."

"You're telling me—"

Emma brushed her fingers across the back of Regina's hand, interrupting her.

"Regina," Emma said, her voice muffled. "She isn't lying."

Regina glared at Emma but did not respond.

"You can trust me…" Emma's voice lowered into a soft octave that only Regina could hear.

Zelena lifted her chin and crossed her arms. "See, I'm telling the truth." The sarcastic edge in Zelena's voice grated on Emma's calm resolve. "I'm proud of you, little sister. I thought you had gone soft, but threatening to leave me with the dark one was a nice touch. You haven't changed. Someday, everyone will see that. It's just a matter of time."

A thick wall of silence suffocated the room, and tension rippled through the air. Emma could tell by the tightness of Regina's jaw, the strain around her mouth that she struggled against her rage and power, but her cool expression said otherwise. Emma's stomach rolled. She exhaled through tight lips.

A faint mist whirled around the edges of Regina's body, darkening into something vile. Sinister. This was no longer Regina. This was the evil queen.

Like her sister, Regina had inherited power as well, but ancient black magic corrupted her. It turned her into a monster capable of torturing the innocent and laughing as their cries ripped through the walls of her dungeons.

Emma curled her fingers around Regina's wrist and met her cold eyes in challenge. She breathed in deeply, ice swelling inside her lungs. Light ran through her veins. It tickled her skin and seemed to flow into the hand she held.

"Regina, let it go," Emma said, her voice firm and unyielding. "You can beat this."

Regina blinked, her lips moving but no words escaped her mouth.

After a moment, she turned to her sister, her expression clear as if she had not almost succumbed to her darkness. "Thank you, Zelena. That will be all."

Zelena snarled, slamming the bars of her prison. "This isn't over, Regina."

Regina started to walk out but glanced over her shoulder. "I am the only one who does not wish you dead. I am the only _'friend'_ you have. You would do well to remember that."

Zelena lips curled upward into a sneer and she opened her mouth, obviously preparing a snarky remark, but Regina had already turned away.

Emma waited a few seconds before speaking. "After everything you have done, your sister still believes you can change."

Zelena threw her head back and laughed. It might have been a laugh or a shriek. Emma couldn't tell; other than the fact the noise struck her in the temples, causing a deep throbbing ache.

"As if I care what my sister thinks." Zelena turned away, walking towards the cot. "One day, I will finally take back what she stole from me."

Emma sighed. "I feel sorry for you, but I won't allow you to hurt her any more than you have. I will make sure she doesn't come back to witness your crazy delusions."

A threat. A warning. Emma didn't even pause to hear Zelena's enraged shouts. She whirled around and started to follow Regina.

Trudging towards the exit of the Sheriff Station, Emma reached inside her jacket pocket for her keys. Outside a gust of cold air glided across her skin and she tried to clear her mind. But, it was no use. She was nowhere close to solving Rose Amber's disappearance. Regina had almost lost control of her magic, and Emma did not want to think of the ramifications of that. And, Damn it, her head hurt.

"I lost control," Regina said softly, pulling Emma from her thoughts. "That must not happen again."

Emma considered Regina a moment. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face gaunt. She looked pale, lost—alone. Was the darkness drawing her in even now? Emma shuddered at the thought, her chest tightening. She had to stay with Regina. She didn't want her to be alone.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Emma said, her voice soft.

"It had to be done. Still, I let her get to me."

"Just wish it could have been avoided." Images flashed through Emma's mind like a chaotic slideshow, showing everything that could have happened had Regina's magic overwhelmed her. It would have been like an explosion engulfing the town, leaving behind tons of corpses for Emma to clean up, followed by the survivors forming a lynch mob. Her world would be ripped apart. Regina would be ripped apart. _No_! She would not let that happen.

"Emma?" Regina brushed her fingers across Emma's hand. "Are you okay?"

Emma blinked.

"Yes. Was just thinking…." Emma hesitated, considering what to say next. "When you were inside before we left, it looked like there was a black fog around you. I thought it would eat you up. Literally."

Regina's eyes widened. "After you told me that Zelena wasn't lying?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "and I felt…it was like when we faced Zelena. When I touched you I felt…light. All I can think to call it. Light. It was as if light flowed from me to you. Through us."

Regina inclined her head slowly. "I see. It seems your own magic is growing. While mine…mine seems to wage war inside me."

Emma bit her lip and glanced away. During the fight against Zelena, Regina had been able to use light magic. Maybe, she had started to overcome the dark side of her gift. Or, so they thought. In reality, the two forces waged war, and Regina had struggled to stay in control. Anyone else would have crumbled under the weight of the last year. Regina…she refused to break. Emma admired that.

"Hey, it's after lunch and I'm starved. Wanna catch a bite to eat?"

"I would rather not eat anything you happen to catch," Regina said.

"I meant we could grab a cheeseburger from Granny's."

Regina lifted her nose in the air. "I think not. I could not stomach that…" Regina paused as if considering what she would say next. "toxic waste of filth you call food."

Emma laughed. Regina detested anything on a bun, opting for salads or anything considered healthy. "God, Regina, try some variety. You've no idea what you're missing."

"I don't know…" Regina's said, her voice trailing off into a heavy sigh. "I have not completed half the tasks I had scheduled for today."

Emma did not want to leave Regina alone, not after being forced to deal with Zelena. "It's just lunch. Come on, won't take but half an hour." She gave her best winning smile. "Come on, would make me feel better to not go alone."

Regina wrung her hands, not making eye contact.

"Please." Her lips pulled downward into a pout.

"You can stop with that vexing look on your face," Regina said. "All it does is remind me why paperwork would be preferable to an afternoon with you." Regina stared at Emma a moment, dark eyes searching for something Emma couldn't decipher. All she knew was she needed to stay with her dark-haired friend. After a few seconds, Regina sighed. "Very well, Ms. Swan. I will go with you."

Emma nodded. "I could drive…"

"I would rather not get lost in the cluster of garbage you keep in your car," Regina said, walking towards her Mercedes. "I believe I saw a McDonald's wrapper in the front seat, earlier. When was the last time you were there? A month ago? Disgusting! I shall drive."

The tension left Emma's body. The fact that Regina resorted to her usual sarcasm meant that she was handling her inner struggle. If Regina had remained silent, Emma would have worried. She would have had a shit storm to deal with had Regina's magic spun out of control. She was already exhausted and the day was barely half way finished.

"Alrighty, then," Emma said, sliding into the passenger side of the Mercedes.

As Regina drove out of the lot, the insane occurrence at the jail still tickled the fringes of Emma's mind. Rose Amber might have left the town, and if she had, her memories would have been wiped clean. They'd never find her. Emma leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

A pang of foreboding struck her stomach. David had blamed magic for the cause of the disappearance. Zelena had been the likely suspect; it was no secret she would burn the town if it meant Regina would suffer. Emma shook her head slowly. _Crazy witch_. Yet, Zelena was innocent. So, back to square one. Someone was behind the abduction—Emma's gut instinct screamed _abduction_. So the question was who—and why. Would there be a next victim?

Clenching her jaw, Emma grumbled, "Never a day's rest."

"What was that?" Regina asked, lightly tapping to some imagined beat against the steering wheel.

Emma's eyes flew open. She didn't answer at first. "It's nothing." It wasn't that she was trying to keep anything from Regina, she just needed time to process. Damn it, she was running out of time, and she felt the seconds ticking away like some kind of time bomb. She shivered.

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

Emma wanted to laugh but didn't know a scream would burst from her mouth instead _. Of course, something is wrong. A woman vanished into thin air, I had to deal with your sister who would be the poster child for the term 'criminally insane' and your magic almost consumed you._ There would never be an end to the insanity that had ruled her life. She kept her unease to herself and looked out the window.

Outside, pine trees stood in abundance, tall and towering over the shops that lined the streets. She peered at the sky, noticing storm clouds still lurking in the distance. There would never be a break from this rain! Storybrooke always seemed downcast, and the allure of leaving struck her once more.

"Emma?"

"It's nothing," Emma mumbled.

"I see," Regina said, glancing at her a second.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about the case, and how things just don't add up."

"It is rather strange."

Emma ran her eyes over Regina, frowning at the way Regina bit her lower lip to keep from trembling. That conversation with her sister must have really gotten to her.

"She's wrong you know," Emma said.

"What do you mean?"

"What Zelena said—"

"Emma, you have no idea what I was—am capable of. She…she is an example of what I was," Regina said, her voice dull and empty.

"I refuse to believe that. I have seen you change over the years—seen you always choose to do the right thing even when people shunned you," Emma said heatedly. "You are nothing like your sister."

"I think I'd like to drop this topic. Anyways, we are here."

Emma sighed. She understood self-hatred, having plenty of it herself. But, Regina seemed to bury herself underneath it like a safety blanket. She couldn't see what Emma saw—an amazing and strong woman who overcame so many obstacles in order to atone for her past crimes. It would be one thing if there was an end to her penance, but redemption was never in sight. Regina would have to learn how to forgive herself.

Emma scoffed at herself. She was certainly not the one to preach the importance of forgiving oneself.

Emma followed Regina to a table underneath a window, to the left of the doors. Regina seemed to prefer that spot on most occasions. It offered an excellent vantage point for anyone entering the building. Paranoid but effective. Who knew when someone would charge inside to take vengeance on the 'evil queen.'

Emma's brows furrowed and a troublesome silence stretched. She wanted to say something, but every time she opened her mouth, she remembered that black mass of darkness that pulsated and swirled around Regina's body. Her palms went damp and she turned away, swallowing hard. She needed to distract Regina, but how?

The stillness lingered and Emma ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Damn it. Didn't she bring Regina here to…why did she bring her here? Emma clenched her teeth. She wasn't any good at this—offering comfort. All she had wanted to do was get her away from her sister and those torturous whispers that must be assaulting the former queen's mind. But, now they were in the Diner and Emma had no idea what to say.

Regina cleared her throat. "So how is Captain Guyliner these days?"

Emma inwardly chuckled at the nickname Regina bestowed on Killian. She quickly glanced towards the door as an image of smudged eyeliner and tight leather pants came to mind. There was something about her pirate that oozed sex. "Fine, I guess. Haven't seen him, yet."

"You guess? At the way you two keep your eyes glued to each other…" Regina arched an eyebrow. "I would think you are well versed in his whereabouts. You are almost as bad as your parents. It is sickening to witness."

Emma's body relaxed. This she knew how to deal with…the constant bickering and sarcastic retorts.

"Well, I didn't say I didn't know where he was," Emma said, crossing her arms over her shoulder **.** "Just that I haven't seen him today."

Red chose that moment to place two mugs before them. "Coffee. I guess you both will have your usual?"

Regina smiled slightly and then took a sip.

Emma took a moment to gaze at Regina while she was distracted. The way she closed her eyes and her intake of breath shot tingles of warmth through Emma's body. She thought of Regina's eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Her eyes had always fascinated Emma. They turned obsidian when her magic filled her. But, when she was at peace, they transformed into a soft chocolate. She loved seeing Regina in moments like this…innocent and unguarded.

"Thank you, Ms. Lucas," Regina said. Her voice snapped Emma out of her reverie. "Emma, why are you staring at me like a stupefied mule?"

"I…" Emma's heart raced. What was wrong with her? "I wasn't. I was thinking…" Did someone raise the temperature? "Umm…thinking about the case and your damned sister."

Regina's face darkened and ice struck Emma in the gut. Damn it. Stupid! She was trying to divert Regina's attention from the case…to anything other than Zelena's callous laughter and the magic that sought to dominate her.

 _Good job, Swan. Stupid!_

"I…" Emma tried to think of anything to change the subject. "Hey! Who are you to talk about doe eyes. Look at you and Robin. I can't count how many times you have that 'come hither' look when he is mentioned. I was afraid that you were going to conjure and have your way with him right here and now!" A bubble of laughter poured from Emma's lungs. "You can close your mouth, Regina. Or, are you thinking of all the things you wanna do with that mouth?"

Regina scowled and Emma let out a deep breath. Crisis diverted.

"I do not have a 'come hither' look. Not everyone is as uncouth as you." Regina leaned back in her chair. "Besides, if a 'come hither' look happened to grace my face, you would be doing more than just _looking_." She leaned forward, a crinkle in her eyes. "I do think it would be your mouth with plenty of things to do."

Emma's breath hitched in her throat. Did Regina really just say that? _Oh, God_. The air rushed out of her lungs as her brain grasped any shred of sanity. Regina was confusing the hell out of her. Part of Emma wanted to strangle her while another part wanted to pull her close and…what did she want to do?

Further conversation was interrupted by a coughing sound. Ruby stood still, waiting for Emma's order.

"Let Emma catch her breath, dear," Regina said, her lips twitching. "Our poor sheriff seems to have lost her voice."

Emma wished the ground opened up and swallowed her whole. "Yes, please," she said, a sprout of heat staining her neck and ears. "Just a cheeseburger."

She cringed at the smirk that Ruby wore. This was all kinds of awkward.

"Sure thing," Ruby turned around and walked towards the kitchen, her shoulders shaking.

Regina reached for Emma's hand in a tentative hold. She reminded Emma of her friend Jason's cat back home. Any movement would spook it. She sat still as a statue and waited to see how this would play out. The hand squeezed her own.

There was some weird sort of connection between them—no other way to describe it. From the way Regina had breathed sharply through her nose and kept glancing at Emma with a puzzled expression, she must have sensed it too.

"Emma, I…" Regina swallowed. She paused a moment before continuing. "I want to thank you for being there earlier. I know it was your job, but I felt sa—better knowing you were there."

Emma's breath hitched. It was as if time stilled and she couldn't keep up. Seconds turned into minutes and she still stared at Regina like a fool. Lightheaded and dizzy, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Regina seemed rooted to the spot, a flurry of emotions crossing her face. Her fingers felt sweaty in Emma's hands, but the grip strengthened. Emma forgot how to form words.

"I…I have become thankful you came into my life, Emma,"

Emma's heart clenched at Regina's anguished tone. She didn't know what to say. Staring at her feet, she worked to steady her breathing. Finally, she glanced up at Regina and her heart stopped beating altogether. Her voice dropped to a deep husky timbre. "You know, I will always be there for you, don't you?" More heat rushed to her cheeks, and she cleared her throat. _What the hell?_ "I mean, you know, we share a kid and all. So we will always be in each other's life so I will always be there for you and—"

The door burst open, a gust of frigid wind permeating the area. Emma shivered, snapping her head towards the intruder.

Killian approached her table, his jaw twitching, but he had that same determined expression that always crossed his face when there was some sort of crisis.

"What possible reason do you have to crash through the door like some clumsy oaf?" Regina asked, glaring at him as if he was an insect to be crushed.

Killian's face broke into a killer smile. "Sorry love just needed to talk with Emma."

"I am hardly your _love_ ," Regina sniped.

Killian put his hand on Emma's shoulder and pressed his mouth to her ears. Pursing her lips into a flat, hard line, she tried to ignore the jolt that shot through her. She looked at Regina, taking in her slumped shoulders, and suddenly that burger didn't sound so appetizing.

"Emma, may we speak?" He asked.

"Now?" Emma asked. Her sharp voice echoed through the room, causing heads to turn her way. She didn't care. She had no desire to leave.

"Please?" He asked with that lopsided grin of his that always promised trouble. With that intense fire in his gaze, Emma knew whatever their conversation entailed would be far from relaxing. How did he even know she was at Granny's?

She melted, yet a low growl rolled from her throat. "Killian, I'm with Regina." She turned, her eyes pleading. "I can't just leave…"

"Begging suits you, pirate." Emma noticed the way the area around Regina's eyes tightened. "Don't let me keep you, Ms. Swan."

"Killian, I can talk to you after my lunch with Regina. After the morning we had—"

"Emma, it is fine," Regina said, her voice soothing yet Emma could tell her back had stiffened. "Go with him."

"But—"

"I do have much to do, and I promised Robin I would visit his camp tonight."

A burning sensation stabbed Emma in the chest. The thought of Regina and Robin made her stomach churn. Her friend could do much better than Robin Hood. Emma couldn't fathom why Regina settled for him.

"Regina—"

"Emma, please. I really need to speak with you," Killian's said, pulling at her upper arm.

"But, we are waiting for our food." Emma peered around the room, spotting Ruby towards the back. "We can't just leave."

"I will take care of it," Regina said, pushing back from the table. "If you will excuse me."

Tilting her chin downward and frowning, Emma watched as Regina walked up to Ruby. Trapped. She hated feeling trapped. She hated the way her skin hummed this close to Killian when all she wanted to do was punch him in the face for interrupting her date with Regina. _Lunch_ , she amended to herself. _Damn it._ She stood and dragged her feet outside.

They walked in companionable silence. Well, it would have been companionable if Emma wasn't fantasizing about slamming her fist into his chest. She had basically abandoned Regina—well been forced by Regina herself to abandon her. Either way, she didn't feel right about it. She didn't want Regina to feel alone.

They walked towards the clock tower, and Killian's fingers grazed her own. She wanted to jerk her hand back, but it had a mind of its own. He stopped and peered at their clasped hands. She rubbed at a tic above her right eyebrow.

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk about us."

She swore his eyes bore through her own, and she had to look away. She couldn't handle the feelings racing through her.

"Us?" she asked, softly.

"There is something between us, Emma."

"Killian, I like you. I like you a lot, but I'm just not ready for any attachments."

Clenching his jaw, Killian blurted, "You are never ready for attachments, Swan. You run from them."

Emma's body tensed up. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on, Emma. Anytime someone tries to get close, you pull away."

"That isn't—"

"You've been hurt. I get it. But, how can you overcome it if you don't even try."

 _Who the hell does he think he is?_ "Really? And I should try to 'overcome it' with you?" Emma asked, stepping closer. "I have enough on my plate without worrying about being your latest conquest."

"Damn it!" Killian grabbed Emma's shoulders and yanked her against him, his mouth slamming against hers. A rush of yearning enveloped her senses as the scent of leather wafted in the air. Yet, her body tensed even as it betrayed her. His lips were the same as before, firm and demanding. She wanted him off her, but her hands refused to obey her command.

His lips began a burning trail down her neck, forming goosebumps where his caresses touched her skin. She moaned, and then grit her teeth to stop any other sound from escaping her mouth. Regina's face hovered in her mind's eye, those empty eyes. She shivered, and it was not from Killian's teeth grazing her earlobe.

Emma jerked out of Killian's arms, her vision clouding in a haze of dark red. "What the hell are—"

The sky blackened like it was the darkest of nights and the wind shrieked. When had it turned evening? She stared at Killian with wide eyes, and back up towards the sky.

"What the—" Killian began but abruptly shut his mouth as a storm of emerald and black sprang from the clocktower. It brimmed and seemed to build upon itself, stretching outward.

Adrenaline rushed through Emma's veins and she charged towards the tempest, her hair beating her face. The wind howled, and the cool air bit into her skin.

"Emma, stop!"

Emma shrugged off Killian's hand and kept running. Maybe it was stupid and she was racing to her certain death but had to stop this—whatever it was. Her family depended on her. Everyone depended on her.

The clouds grew deep and vast. From deep within, a dark green mass morphed and started to solidify and disburse. All Emma knew was her ears would burst from the wind crashing into her. It pulled her in.

"Emma!"

She couldn't stop. She tried to stop. There wasn't anything to hold on to…nothing to grasp. Her eyes bulged from their sockets and she started to hyperventilate. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't scream as she was pulled into the raging vortex.

The last thing she felt was Killian's hand latching onto her own as darkness consumed her.

* * *

 _A/N: First, I want to thank all the new follows/favorites and reviews. It really encourages me - thanks so much. Also, I would like to apologize for the length of time it took to get this up. Seems the entire family got sick -/ so didn't feel up to much writing. Anyways, as usual, please let me know what you think._

 _I would also like to point out that I am not following the story line perfectly, some things will change, but I am mostly following it._


End file.
